


Dreams Do Come True

by angelus2hot



Category: The Vampire Diaries (TV)
Genre: Angst, F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-16
Updated: 2012-11-16
Packaged: 2017-11-18 20:15:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,423
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/564846
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/angelus2hot/pseuds/angelus2hot
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Set directly after the Season 4 Episode Memorial. Elena learns that feeding from Damon has consequences.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dreams Do Come True

**Author's Note:**

> **Title:** Dreams Do Come True  
>  **Fandom:** The Vampire Diaries  
>  **Rating:** PG -13  
>  **Word Count:** 1,423  
>  **Warnings:** Angst, Fluff  
>  **Characters/Pairing:** Damon Salvatore/Elena Gilbert, Stefan Salvatore  
>  **Summary:** Set directly after the Season 4 Episode Memorial. Elena learns that feeding from Damon has consequences.  
>  **A/N:** written for [](http://cottoncandy-bingo.dreamwidth.org/profile)[**cottoncandy_bingo**](http://cottoncandy-bingo.dreamwidth.org/) for the prompt 'Open' on my card [Here](http://angelus2hot.livejournal.com/285444.html)

Elena stared at the look on Stefan’s face. “You’re angry.” It wasn’t a question. 

“You damn right I’m angry. Not only did you lie to me but you fed from Damon.” 

“I’m sorry, Stefan. I just....”

He quickly held up his hand as he interrupted. “I don’t understand. Why Damon? If only you had been more open and told me exactly what was going on I could...” He paused for a moment, cleared his throat and began again, “I could have been the one. You have to know I would have let you feed from me. Why couldn’t you have fed from me?”

Elena dropped her head. He was right she should have known. But Stefan hadn’t even crossed her mind. The only person she could think of to help her was Damon. The only one she wanted to help her was Damon. “I’m sorry, Stefan.” She repeated again. What else could she say?

“Did you do it willingly?”

The question caught her off guard. “What?”

“Did Damon force you to feed from him?” Stefan stood with his hands in his pockets desperately hoping she would say yes. But even before she opened her mouth to answer him he knew his hopes were groundless.

“No. Damon didn’t force me.” There was no way she was going to tell him just how eager she had been to taste Damon’s blood again. To feel the way he held her in his arms as she fed, as if she was the most precious thing in the world.

“I thought I heard my name mentioned.” Damon walked into the room, his hair still wet from the shower. Without sparing his brother a glance, he came to a stop in front of Elena, cupped her chin in his hand. As he titled her face upwards, until she looked him in the eyes, he whispered, “You are. In mine.” Before he lowered his hands and stepped away.

She couldn’t believe what she had heard. Surely, he couldn’t have said what she thought he had said. “What did you say?”

“I said that you are the most precious thing... in my world.” For a moment even he was shocked that he had said it much less admitted it. _The cat was well and truly out of the bag now._

Elena’s mouth hung open in shock. She was positive she hadn’t spoken any of that out loud. “How did you...”

“He can read you mind.” Stefan picked up a bottle and began to pour himself a liberal amount of alcohol. At Elena’s shocked look he added, “You fed on him.” He tossed back the contents of the glass before he continued, “I guess my brother didn’t mention that there were consequences.”

“I told her it was very personal.”

“How could you not have warned her?” Stefan slapped the glass back onto the counter as he glared at his brother. 

“I’m sorry, brother. I’m sorry your diet of Thumper and Bambi wasn’t working for Elena. I’m sorry, she came to me for help and not you.” Damon’s eyes narrowed as he matched his brother’s look, glare for glare. “You know what? I’m not sorry. I’m glad she asked for my help. I told you years ago. That I would always be there for her. That I was the one who would keep her alive. And I meant it. No matter what I have to do. Elena will stay in this world.” He paused for a minute to let his words sink in before he continued, “And I’m glad I was the one to feed her. She and I now have a bond that cannot be broken. It will stand the test of time. No matter who she chooses in this moment; she will always be mine.”

At the look on Stefan’s face, Elena quickly began to speak. “Stefan, I...”

“It’s okay, Elena. You don’t have to say anything. Damon’s right. Maybe you don’t now but eventually you will want to be with him. His blood will call to you. His...” He refused to say his brother’s body would call to her but he didn’t have to. They all knew it without him having to say it. “And I can’t be around to watch it. Letting you go the first time was hard enough. I can’t stand to watch you slip away from me. So, I’m letting you go now. Hopefully, in the long run, the pain will be less for all of us.” Without another word, Stefan walked to Elena, kissed her gently on the forehead before he quickly walked out of the room.

She turned tear filled eyes towards the only Salvatore left in the room. “Why, Damon?”

“Believe it or not, Elena. This had nothing to do with my brother. Do you remember what I told you before?”

Elena nodded her head. “You said that you would always choose me. That you would never leave me again.”

“And I meant every word, Elena. There is nothing I wouldn’t do for you. Nothing I wouldn’t become if you ask it of me.” Damon watched as more tears welled up in Elena’s eyes. 

Her emotions were heightened because of becoming a vampire, but even that didn’t explain why Damon’s words touched her more than anything she had ever heard before. It was more than a feeling she had. She knew without a doubt Damon meant everything he had said to her. He wasn’t holding anything back from her. 

Suddenly, Elena felt her body become weaker. She was so dizzy. She put her hand to her head as she began to fall. Before she could hit the floor, Damon was there. He held her against his body as he held out his hand for her.

“Why, Damon?”

“Because you need to feed, Elena.” 

Elena shook her head. 

Damon dropped his hand to his side and let out a sad sigh before he spoke, “If you want, I’ll go after my brother. I’ll bring him back to you.”

A low growl escaped her. That wasn’t what she had meant at all.

He pulled her tighter against him for a moment before he tried to move away. Another growl, this one louder than before echoed through the room.

“Did you just growl at me?”

She nodded her head. “There’s something I should probably tell you.”

He raised his eyebrow and motioned for her to continue. “What?”

Elena ducked her head, suddenly shy. _Damn, I thought the nervousness around him would disappear once I was a vampire._ “I...” She swallowed hard and tried again. “IloveyouDamon.”

She was so nervous her words came out in a jumble but he understood them anyway.

“Say it again.”

“I love you, Damon.”

A wave of relief swept through his body. Before he remembered. “Then why did you shake your head no when I offered to feed you?”

“I wasn’t saying no. I was just wondering why you keep offering me your hand or arm?”

Damon had to admit this question had him confused. “What? I don’t....”

Before he could finish his question she continued, “Why can’t I feed from your neck?”

Unbidden a thought of Elena, her fangs sinking deep into his neck as she drank the blood from his body came to him. Passion flared through him at the thought. This was it. He was going to die. Again.

“Well?”

He shook his head to clear it. “Because... That is to say...”

“Come on, Damon. Out with it.”

His eyes darkened from some emotion she couldn’t or wouldn’t name, Damon moved to stand in front of her. “Fine. You want to know why?” He waited until she nodded her head before he continued, “If you drink from me, from my neck. There’s no turning back. I will have you. We will make love. Over and over again. I will leave my mark on you. My scent will linger on your body for days. No one will doubt ever again who you belong to.”

Whatever he had been expecting it wasn’t what happened next.

Without warning, Elena launched herself into his arms. Her face nuzzled against his. “What are you waiting for?”

Basking in her words, Damon allowed pure joy to sweep through him at the feel of her in his arms before he titled his head to the side and gave her access. 

As her fangs sank deep into the side of his neck, Damon cupped her head to him, closed his eyes and gave thanks that he finally had the one thing he had always dreamed of. Elena.


End file.
